


Lucifer's Adventures

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few snapshots of what Lucifer's life is like while in the Bunker and in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's Adventures

Pizza was one of the things that Lucifer was liking about human food. Penny had told him that humans have all sorts of pizzas. The savory ones with cheese, meats and vegetables were the ones that he was accustomed to eating. But, one time, Penny had taught him how to make a dessert pizza. It was a simple one, and they were just experimenting. But Dean seemed to love it,

"You made pie." He said. Lucifer and Penny shook their heads and showed Dean that they had made a dessert Apple Pie pizza. 

Needless to say, they would be making more of those. 

But today, the eight of them had ordered in. Lucifer, though he did not need it, went to kitchen to get himself another slice. Out of the six pizzas that they had ordered, four of them had been eaten. Lucifer opened another box and found that it was still in its circular formation. 

 _How do they get the triangles?_ He thought. Shugging, he snapped himself a knife and began to cut himself a triangle of the baked fatness. With a slice cut from the circle, he walked back to the dining room. He sat down next to Penny and picked up his pizza. After savoring a bite of the delicious human craft, he asked,

"How do humans get the pizza in triangular slices and have the crust on it?"

"We just slice it four times." Dean said, between a mouthful of food. 

"If you want to fuck with the pizza place, ask for a pizza with only seven slices." Blake said with a smile. 

"Why did you cut the crust off?" Sam asked. Another thing that Lucifer loved about pizza was the crust. Should someone refuse to eat their crust, Lucifer would gladly take it.

"How did you slice it four times to get the triangles?" Lucifer asked, looking at the crustless dish. Penny sighed and handed her crust to Lucifer, who took it with glee. Penny got up and walked to where the pizza was residing. Without opening the lid, she grabbed the pizza and a pizza cutter. Bringing the box over to the dining room, she put it down in front of Lucifer and opened it.

Penny stilled at the sight of the pizza.

"I see the problem." She turned it around for the others too see. The Pizza's perimeter was uncut, but in the direct center, was a triangle cut out. Dean chuckled, Sam rolled his eyes, Cas and Michael were just confused. 

"I want some of this pizza!" Gabriel shouted as he dove across the table for a slice.

"I think I will have to demonstrate with another pizza." Penny said. She grabbed Lucifer's hand and showed him how to properly cut pizza.

 *

Michael and Lucifer were tasked with getting the groceries without blowing something up. The humans agreed that this would be a sort of test, seeing if they could blend in. 

They were doing a fine job of it. They were finished gathering most of the things that they needed. One time, they overheard a pair of humans talking about how 'adorable' they were. Michael and Lucifer wore looks of disgust and shouted in unison to the couple,

"We're brothers!" The couple made themselves scarce after that.

Towards the end of the journey, Michael and Lucifer decided to split up and while Michael went to get some more bandages, Lucifer would get some apples. Lucifer stopped the cart that they had and began to pick some apples. 

A hand grabbed his arm. He turned over to look at a human who was clearly impaired.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Lucifer's Grace felt as if it had been back in the Cage. Where it was freezing and surrounded by demon filth. But instead of shying from the human, Lucifer let his actions take over. He grabbed the man's arm and squeezed until his wrist popped. Muting his vocal cords with a thought, he brought his other hand to the back of the humans shoulder and said in a dark voice,

"It was the single most excruciating experience of my life," He leaned in close and allowed some of his Grace to pool through his hand and into the man's back. "Care for a       re-enactment?" Lucifer allowed another short burst of Grace to pool into the man before letting go of him. The man took a few steps back and smiled. 

That threw Lucifer off. It was the same type of smile that demons used to give him. 

"I would love-" The man cried out in pain when Michael's fist collided with the man's shoulder. Michael grabbed the front of the man's jacket and threw him to the ground. The lights began to flicker and a crack of lightning could be heard from outside. 

"Don't you ever," another burst of lightning sounded, this time, shaking the building, "come near my brother again." Michael held up his fingers and snapped them (and the groceries) away. 

Sadly, they failed on not blowing anything up.

*

Lucifer enjoyed walking with Penny. He didn't know of many trails around on Earth, so they stayed close to the Bunker. Penny and Lucifer were walking through a park today. They were hand in hand and smiling at each other. 

The two of them stopped when Lucifer asked what all the children were running for when they heard a musical tune. Penny told him that it was an ice cream truck. Lucifer then asked what that was. Penny grabbed her chest and looked hurt. She grabbed his arm and then began to run over to where a hoard of children were. 

They waited until all of the children had gotten their ice cream before they ordered. Lucifer, having no idea what to order, had his mate do it for him. Penny got them each a twist cone with rainbow sprinkles.

"Why rainbow sprinkles?"

"Why not rainbow sprinkles?" She told him with a smile as she handed the ice cream teller the money. Penny took the two cones and handed one to Lucifer, who eyed it's colors carefully. He took a slow bite and grinned when the sweet flavor hit his tongue.

Later on, Penny laughed when Lucifer's tongue was rainbow colored. He told her that she had multi-colored lips.

The Archangel decided that rainbow sprinkles were worth it.

*

Lucifer was observing humanity. No one was with him. It was likely because no one knew that he had flown away from the bunker.

He had flown to another park, this time, just sitting on a bench. He watched as children played, completely carefree. He smiled when he remembered a time when the angels were like this. Just enjoying each others company.

Hours passed with him just watching...observing.

When he got up and began to walk away, he found himself in front of a four year old boy.

"You have pretty eyes." The boy said. Then the boy rushed to Lucifer's legs and hugged one of them tightly. Lucifer was still for a moment, as any person would be, before rubbing the boy on the head. The young human pulled away from the angel and ran off to join his friends.  

The Archangel watched the boy play with his friends for another moment before taking off back to the Bunker.

*

Lucifer sometimes wondered if Sam was still his True Vessel. Logically, he knew that he could not enter Sam Winchester's body because of the bond that Sam had with Gabriel. He did not want to have Sam's body anyway. He just wondered if a small link still existed within him and Sam. 

This thought never really came up. Not even when he and Sam were together in the same room. They did not have any awkward moments near each other. They both got over what had happened between the two of them long ago, much like Michael and Dean. 

But, one day, Sam and Dean got themselves captured by demons. These demons were still in the mindset that Lucifer was only getting close to the Winchesters so that he could kill all of them and use Sam for a Vessel. 

Lucifer managed to track down the demons after 'interrogating' one of them. 

Bursting into the abandoned house with Heavenly fury by his side, he slaughtered the demons one by one after making sure they could not escape their bodies. With the last demon about to be slaughtered it said,

"I will gladly sacrifice myself so that you may earn the trust of your True Vessel, father." Lucifer snarled and threw it against the wall. Getting close to the demon he said,

"Sam Winchester is not my True Vessel," He pushed in his angel blade slowly and as the demons darkness began to fade, he said, "he is my friend."

Both of the Winchester brothers heard Lucifer's confession, but they said nothing about it.

*

Gabriel had introduced Lucifer to Tetris. At first, Lucifer thought that the objective of the game was to build the tower as high as possible, as quickly as possible. When Lucifer figured out the true objective, he was not parted from the Game Boy. 

It went everywhere with him. If they were waiting in line for something, he would have the Game Boy, stacking towers in a perfect order, waiting for food, playing Tetris. 

Lucifer figured that he had an addiction when Dean dared him to not play with Tetris for an entire day. Lucifer accepted the challenge. Gabriel then made the day as boring as possible. And all Lucifer wanted to do was play the game. 

He wanted the game, badly. 

He made it to the end of the day, much to Dean's sarcastic amazement and had Cas destroy the game so he would not be tempted with it again. 

*

This was Lucifer's favorite of times. When he would be in bed with Penny and she would be grooming his wings. She massaged the six of them with the utmost care, then brushed each individual feather into place. 

The whole time she was working, she hummed a random tune. Moving her hand down to the smallest set of wings, she began working the tension out of muscles. Lucifer sighed happily and Penny chuckled lightly.

"What?" He asked in a daze. Penny leaned down and kissed one of his wings.

"When you're this relaxed," She said softly. "you glow." Lucifer could only blush lightly from the position he was in. 

It only took another ten minutes for Penny to finish her work, but each moment with his mate was better than the last. When they got into bed Lucifer said,

"You're not the only one who glows." Penny hummed again and nestled closer to his chest. Wrapping Penny in his wings, where she was safe, the Archangel knew that no matter where in the universe he was, he would always want to be on Earth.

He prayed his thanks to his Father that night, thanking Him for another chance, even after he failed twice, that he got a third. 

The Archangel fell asleep happy. 


End file.
